LLUVIA DE SANGRE
by taia himura
Summary: Tras una gran batalla en Konoha, dos enamorados se reencuentran bajo una lluvia de sangre.


LLUVIA DE SANGRE

_(TAIA HIMURA)_

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre la gran villa de la hoja, la luna se escondía tras los grandes nubarrones grises, no había nada mas que oscuridad alrededor no había nada, ni esperanza ni nada, las lagrimas se combinaban con la lluvia y caían asta el suelo cubierto de sangre.

Los ríos de lagrimas y sangre creados por las distintas peleas corrían no solo a lo largo de la villa de la hoja, la ultima guerra había abarcado asta las aldeas vecinas, no había quedado lugar seguro para refugiarse en tres mil kilómetros a la redonda, no había nada que no fuera desesperanza el soñar se había convertido en un lujo.

Las noches eran demasiado cortas y turbias para descansar, los gritos de dolor y las lamentaciones se escuchan como si un canto maligno se tratase, no había paz solo dolor y miedo.

Los distintos shinobis habían dado sus vidas para proteger a la gente que amaban, habían dado todo en el campo de batalla y tras innumerables sacrificios al fin esa noche habían podido frenar el derramamiento de sangre que se había dado.

Pero al mirar alrededor y ver toda la destrucción que se había dejado a su paso, el ver todo destruido solo provocaba mas dolor, los sembradíos jamás se volverían a dar como antes, el blanco arroz ahora se encontraba tintado de carmín, las aguas eran ríos de sangre, los caminos contaminados con innumerables muertos, no había nada por que seguir.

Los ojos de los pocos aldeanos se llenaban de lagrimas y sus labios permanecían apretados tras ver todo lo que los rodeaba, preferían morir al saber que a la mañana siguiente tendrían que recoger a sus muertos, todos aquellos valerosos shinobis que sacrificaron su vida para que pudieran ver un nuevo amanecer.

Los pocos sobrevivientes se encontraban reunidos en las pocas casas que se mantenían en pie, la gran torre del Hokage se había caído semanas antes llevándose consigo a Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en lo que quedaba del hospital atendiendo a los heridos, aun cuando la luz era casi nula hacia su mas grande esfuerzo por no desmayarse y caer al suelo, tenia que salvarlo tenia que salvarlo.

Naruto había caído casi muerto tras la última pelea contra Pein, tenía un profundo corte en el pecho por el cual la vida se le escapaba, pero su novia Sakura hacia todo por salvarlo, no podía dejarlo morir.

Kakashi había muerto al salvar a sus alumnos Sakura estaba en el suelo jamás lo olvidaría, el ver a su sensei caer al suelo sin vida, todo por salvarla a ella la ultima Medi-nin, jamás olvidaría como el ojo de el la miraba, si cerraba los ojos podía ver esa ultima mirada, por ese triste recuerdo jamás se dejaría vencer.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre el monumento a los valientes Shinobis caídos, la piedra que tenia ahora mas nombres grabados de los que se pudiera imaginar.

Había recorrido toda la ciudad bajo la negrura de la noche, pero no lo había encontrado, no había encontrado a nadie.

Neji se encontraba herido y estaba inconsciente descansando en lo que fuera la majestuosa mansión Hyuuga, ahora su hermoso hogar servia de cuartel de mando y refugio general.

Su hermana se encontraba en cama herida y tal vez jamás recuperaría su vista, mientras que su padre había muerto al defender con gran valor la mansión, no había permitido que los hombres de Orochimaru entraran y mataran a los niños que se refugiaban en ese lugar sus ultimas palabras se habían borrado en el aire mientras Hinata corría para auxiliarlo.

La pelea sin duda había sido muy dura y dolía asta los huesos, pero mas que la pelea era el recuerdo de los caídos, había perdido ah tantos amigos, a su maestra, ella no había sido la niña inútil que hubiera esperado su clan que fuera, Ho no tras la muerte de su padre tomo las riendas del clan y comenzó a desenvolverse de gran manera, sus tácticas eran muy buenas no tanto como Shikamaru pero podía dar gran batalla a los grupos de ataque.

* * *

Hinata sintió como la lluvia comenzaba a aminorar su caída, tenia los aojos cerrados y parecía querer desvanecerse con las gotas frías de lluvia, justo estaba pensando en lo bien que se sentiría desaparecer cuando sintió una presencia frente a ella.

Ahí estaba de pie frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa torcida en los labios con una melancolía reflejada en sus negras pupilas que brillaban, tenía su ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre pero permanecía de pie firme ante todo.

- Te dije que la noche no podía durar para siempre.

Hinata no espero más y se arrojo a los brazos de su amado, lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que tal vez si dependía de esos momentos, sino tuviera un poco de luz en su oscuridad muy posiblemente se dejaría morir esa noche.

Sasuke la abrazo como un naufrago se aferra a su tablita para no perderse en la profundidad de sus océanos, para no ir al fondo del abismo.

Ambos se fundieron en un calido abrazo que calentó asta lo más profundo de sus almas, por que el amor es lo único que puede revivir a la esperanza.

La luna volvió a mostrar su hermoso rostro de marfil, iluminando el camino para aquellos que no desean detenerse a pesar de haber caído con una piedra, por que el valor recae en aquel que se levanta tras la adversidad.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Esta pequeña historia es de lo que me dedico hacer en mi tiempo libre, en el cual espero a que llegue la inspiración, en un principio iba a ser la introducción de un fanfic largo, pero por el momento lo dejare asta ahí, ya cuando termine sinfonía agridulce lo continuare, mientras tanto nos vemos en mis demás historias espero sus mensajes okis cuídense.


End file.
